


Secrets

by orphan_account



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-10-14
Updated: 2000-10-14
Packaged: 2019-05-15 12:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: CJ and Toby struggle to keep the changes in their relationship secret





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Disclaimers: The West Wing and it's characters are the property of Aaron Sorkin, Warner Brothers and NBC. No copyright infringement is intended.

Rating: PG-13

Summary: CJ and Toby struggle to keep the changes in their relationship secret. (Sequel to Embers).

 

It was a busy Monday morning, when CJ and Toby walked into the West Wing together. They were planning to keep the fact that they were seeing one another a secret for now. But since CJ's car was in the shop, Toby had graciously offered to drive her to work.

"Wait a minute." Sam said as he passed them in the hallway. "You two just came in together, didn't you?"

"Sam my car is still in the shop. Toby offered to drive me in when he took me home Saturday night." Which was the truth, he had offered to drive her to work on Monday, before they had reached her apartment on Saturday. She was just omitting that he had not left her apartment until Monday morning.

"Oh, okay." Sam said. "Leo wants to see us in ten minutes."

"Okay." Toby said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Toby walked into CJ's office around lunchtime.

"Yeah?" She asked when she noticed he had walked in.

"Okay." He said shutting the door. "Do you think Sam knows something?"

"Toby, you're being paranoid."

"Am I?"

"Yes, there is no conceivable way that Sam could know."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"This is Sam we are talking about, he could stumble his way into the knowledge." Toby said.

"How?"

"I don't know, but he could."

"Maybe if we allow him to." CJ laughed.

"What are you saying?"

"That we need to set some ground rules tonight."

"Okay."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Toby opened the door to his apartment and then moved aside to allow CJ to go in first.

"You said we needed to talk." Toby said after they had been in the apartment for a few minutes.

"Yeah."

"Ground rules."

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"How long are we going to keep this a secret?" CJ asked.

"I don't know. I guess until we both are comfortable with other people knowing."

"We don't want to wait too long." CJ said.

"Why not?"

"Because we don't want everyone to find out about us by reading it in the papers."

"Okay."

"All right, how are we going to make certain no one finds out until we want them to?" CJ asked.

"We'll be very discrete. Make certain that no can suspect anything."

"Okay, and how are we going to do that?"

"I don't know."

"How about no displays of affection while in the West Wing?" CJ suggested.

"That would work."

"Yes, no hugging, no kissing, no holding hands while at work."

"Okay, what about if we are in one of our offices and the blinds are closed?"

"Someone could walk in." CJ said.

"Okay."

"What about going out together?"

"What do you mean?" Toby asked.

"Dinner, a movie, things like that."

"We could do that, but it couldn't be romantic, and it couldn't appear as if we were out on a date."

"I don't think I like that idea." CJ said.

"Why not?"

"Because then there would be no fun in it. I would much rather share a romantic dinner for two in one of our apartments, than a pseudo-business dinner at a restaurant." CJ said.

"Okay, then we won't go out."

"No we won't."

"I think that just about covers everything." CJ said.

"Okay." Toby said. "Then I'll start dinner."

"Toby." CJ said.

"What?" He asked as he sat down beside her on the couch.

"This." CJ said and then kissed him. "I've been wanting to do that all day."

"You have?"

"I think I got a little to used to being able to kiss you whenever I wanted to yesterday." CJ teased.

"I know what you mean." Toby said and kissed her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CJ woke up the next morning in Toby's arms. She turned a little bit and snuggled closer to him. She smiled to herself when she felt him kiss the top of her head.

"Good morning." He murmured taking one of her hands in his.

"I could get used to this." CJ said.

"What?"

"Waking up in your arms."

"I hope you are planning to get used to it." Toby said and kissed her.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes."

"We should probably be getting up." CJ said.

"Yeah." Toby said pulling her closer to him.

"You're not planning on getting up right now are you?"

"No." Toby said and kissed her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There was a little bit of gossip when CJ and Toby came in together that morning. But no one could prove anything. Donna questioned CJ heavily, but was unable to get anything out of CJ. Sam also tried to question Toby, but he got even less out of Toby, than Donna had learned from CJ.

"Hey, CJ." Danny said coming into her office.

"I don't have any information for you on who was in charge."

"Okay. So how are you?"

"I'm fine." CJ replied.

"Good, mind if I say hello to my fish?"

"Go ahead."

"Okay. So what are you doing for dinner tonight?"

"Are you back to asking me out?" CJ asked.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"I can't go out with you." CJ said.

"So, that's a no?"

"Yes, that's a no." CJ replied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You need to drop me off to pick up my car on the way home." CJ told Toby after they had reached his car.

"I do?" He asked.

"Yes." She laughed.

"Okay."

"Then of course you could come over to my place."

"I could?"

"Toby, I would like it if you came over." CJ said.

"I was planning to."

"You're impossible, you do know that right?"

"Yeah, I know that."

"It should be easier to keep this a secret now."

"Why?" Toby asked.

"Because I will no longer be riding with you to work." CJ said.

"And that's going to change Donna and Sam's opinions, how?"

"It's not but it will make them less suspicious."

"Okay."

"We've made it through the last couple of days. We can make it through everything else." CJ said.

"Even everyone finding out?" Toby asked.

"That should be an interesting situation." CJ said reaching over and taking his hand.

"Yes, it should." Toby agreed.

The end.

 

 


End file.
